valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Awakening Rage
.png |story = yes |True Wolf Skoll|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Gjoll|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Biscotti|Ranking Reward |Gelgja|Fantasy Archwitch |Thviti|Archwitch |Gelgja’s Formal Dress|Amalgamation Material |Divine Gelgja|Amalgamation ||Point Reward |Ice Wolf Fenrir|Witch Gate |Gleipnir|Witch Gate |Sorbet|Witch Gate ||Elemental Hall |Andordice|Event 10/15x damage 200/400% Points+ |Njord|Event 10/15x damage 200/400% Points+ |Nerthus|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "Thrymheim" will appear! ■"Thrymheim" Map Information The Thrymheim map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch THVITI; the Fantasy Archwitches GELGJA and GJOLL; and the Legendary Archwitch TRUE WOLF SKOLL! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch GJOLL! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch THVITI will not appear in the EX area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the EX area. The Fantasy Archwitch GJOLL is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※GJOLL will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, GELGJA will not appear if GJOLL has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■If GUR GELGJA is amalgamated with the FORMAL DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR GELGJA. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "Awakening Rage" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on August 17th to 11:59 on September 3rd (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on August 24th to 11:59 on September 3rd (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR WOLF SKOLL Fantasy Archwitches: : UR GELGJA : UR GJOLL Exclusive Archwitch: : SR THVITI ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate : • UR WOLF FENRIR : • SR GLEIPNIR : • SR SORBET Amalgamate HSR GLEIPNIR and HSR SORBET and they will become UR WOLF SKOLL. Moreover...!? Amalgamate UR WOLF SKOLL and GUR WOLF FENRIR and they will become GUR WOLF FENRIR ■Obtain LR BISCOTTI! You can earn LR BISCOTTI as a final ranking reward if you are ranked within the top 1000! In addition, Days Celebration Tickets can be obtained from the Archwitch Hunt Point Reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on August 16th to 11:59 on September 3rd (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 28th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.